Glass
by gezzy
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Bones Fanfic! It is mainly Temperance and her take during and after a car accident injures Booth, and her sharing it with Angela in later chapters. It will be a chapter Fanfic. Chapter 2 is up. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Bones Fanfic!!!

I have Chapter 2 ready, do if this is liked by people I will post it, and Thank You to Christy for reading this for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or anything to do with it.

Please Read and Review honestly!!!

----------------

Glass was a fragile object. It could break under stress, or be shattered by an object or even, just like real bones. Except, Temperance hardly even showed her 'glass' side.

As she stood with her hand on the cool smooth glass of the window, she reflected back less than an hour to when her already stressful life was shattered both professionally and personally.

She let her head sink forward, onto the glass, closing her eyes, thinking about the events.

She thought back to when the glass of the SUV shattered under stress, the glass all over them. Then the skidding, the sound of the SUV going across the road, then the bump of hitting the curb, then finally it came to a stop after somewhat bouncing off a wall, then the front end went into a pole.

She walked away, he did not.

She remembered looking to her right, towards him.

She looked at him as he turned his head towards her, then down his chest towards the obvious injuries that the impact and the pole had caused him.

He was conscious and tried to move but failed.

She was not sure if it was her instincts, or if he reached out, but they ended up holding hands. It amazed her how, in this situation he still managed to flash her his charm smile.

At that point, he coughed and started to wheeze, the amount of blood on his chest increasing quickly, she took her seatbelt off and opened the door and just as she went to hop out, the grip on her hand tightened.

She almost immediately noticed that his breathing was becoming very heavy and he was struggling more and more to breathe.

She then moved in closer to feel the pulse in his neck, still with his hand firmly in hers.

Just as she was about to make contact with him, the grip of his hand suddenly loosened and she looked up into his eyes, his deep eyes that were obviously full of pain, and heard his whisper "Bones," and then go into unconsciousness.

At this she jumped out of the car and round to his side, forcefully pulling the door open.

She reached into her pocket and called the emergency services who assured her that they were on their way.

She felt his neck again. There was a pulse, a weak one, but he was alive.

It was only then the she realized somewhat the extent of his injuries.

There was blood, deep red blood on his chest, soaking through his clean shirt, coming from a wound on his chest that seemed to have been caused by a combination of the steering wheel and the broken glass all around them.

His left leg was sliced down the outside of his thigh, and appeared to be broken below the knee.

There were small cuts along his face, most likely caused by small glass particles that came from the crash.

All she could do was keep pressure on his chest. She did this by grabbing her jacket and pressing down on his chest.

As she could finally hear sirens wailing in the background, she found herself saying, "You are not going to die on me Booth, do not even think about it!"

As she then again checked his pulse, and found it to be even weaker, she found herself then saying, "Please do not die on me Booth, come on!"

Just then, as she saw the paramedics pull up and stop and somewhat politely force her away from Booth, she found herself a bit scared, and worried.

It was that ten minutes, which seemed like an eternity that shattered her professional and personal life.

----------------

As she opened her eyes for a minute and once again let her hand run down the smooth surface of the glass, that she remembered the rest of their journey to the hospital, in the back of an Ambulance, speeding through the streets, with the paramedic in the back with Booth and Temperance trying to keep him alive.

She recalled, pulling her phone out of her pocket as they stopped at the hospital and dialing the number for the Lab at the Jeffersonian, hoping that the person she wanted to answer did.

After it rung for a short time, with Temperance wishing that they would pick up, the phone was answered and a familiar voice came onto the opposite end of the phone.

"Jeffersonian, Medico-Legal Lab, how can I help?" the voice asked.

"Angela," Temperance managed, sounding shocked and somewhat upset.

"Bren?" Angela questioned before going on, "Sweetie, are you OK?"

"Angela," Temperance started, "We had an accident," she said,

"Are you OK, what about Booth?" Angela asked, worried about her best friend and favourite FBI Special Agent to playfully annoy.

"I am OK, just a few cuts and bruises, but Booth," and she trailed off, somewhat unable to keep going, and also with a siren blaring at the hospital Ambulance Bbay, and the paramedics shouting out things to the waiting doctors and nurses, in the background.

"Sweetie," Angela continued, "What about Booth?" she asked again, sensing that something was up.

"I am not sure," Temperance started, "It's not Good Ange," Temperance informed her best friend trailing off again.

"Sweetie, I will be there in ten minutes, just stay there," Angela said, hanging up and grabbing her coat and car keys from her office.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wnted to sy Thank You to you all for reviewing. I posted two Fanfics yesterday and got 11 reviews between them, 6 for this one!!!

In response to fauxmauvern, I did not think about the driving thing and Booth was driving.

There is less action as such in this Chapter, but it gets me to where I think that I want to be for the start of Chapter 3, which I am working on now, which includes a talk between Brennan and Angela.

It should be up quite soon.

Thank You all again.

Enjoy!!!

Dicslaimer: I do not own Bones or anything related to it.

Please Read and Review honestly.

----------------

Grabbing her keys and shoving them in her pocket, throwing her coat over her shoulders quickly, Angela knew where she had to be, well wanted to be.

Leaving her office and closing the door behind her, she quickly made her way along the side of the Lab and out, and then across the reception past security.

Heading for her car, she began to wonder what kind of state that Booth was in, and what was going to happen over the coming minutes, hours and days. Opening her car door and hopping in, tossing her bag to one side, she somehow managed to shake those thoughts from her mind.

Starting her car, she took a deep breath, trying to somewhat prepare herself for the situation she was about to meet at the hospital, then pulled out of the Jeffersonian car park a little faster than she probably should have.

----------------

Following the paramedics and doctors that had whisked Booth away to a private room down the corridor, Temperance, for once, followed her heart rather than her head, by staying with him.

She watched closely as he was wheeled into the room and onto the bed.

She watched closely as doctors and nurses were all over him, connecting leads and IV drips to parts of his body.

She watched closely as doctors and nurses shouted some orders and requested blood and x-rays.

She watched closely at the heart monitor beside the bed, following the quite weak tracing of his heartbeat with her eyes, willing for it to jump with every beat of her own heart.

----------------

Looking at the through the glass in front of her, Temperance put one hand against the glass and looked down for a moment, realizing how far away that her and Booth were, and how helpless towards him she was.

If only it was the glass that separated them that moment.

----------------

Angela was approaching the hospital after a kind of scary ride to the hospital.

It was scary not only because she was worried about her best friends, but she figured it must have been pretty scary for the people who were driving both in front of and behind her as she had done some quick turns.

Pulling into the car park and parking in the nearest space she could find, she turned the keys and grabbed her bag, hopping out.

As she straightened her coat and her hair as she walked towards the entrance, she looked at her watch and if it had not have been such a serious situation she would have been quietly impressed and amused at how quickly she had done that journey.

Heading inside, she looked around just incase she saw Brennan, but did not so headed to the reception.

She found a nice, warm looking nurse behind reception and smiled at her.

"Excuse me," Angela started, "I am looking for a Seely Booth," she continued.

"Seely Booth?" the nurse asked to make sure.

"Yes," Angela said nodding.

"Are you a relative?" the nurse enquired.

"I am a very close friend," Angela said in reply, hoping that would be enough for the woman.

"I am sorry, due to the situation and condition that Mr. Booth is in, I can only really let family in," she said.

"Please, can you just make one exception?" Angela asked politely, smiling at the woman, whilst trying to keep calm.

The woman looked at her for a moment, probably taking into consideration the worry that was evident on her face.

"OK honey, just this once," she said, then continued saying, "Mr. Booth is in room 102, just follow on down that corridor and turn the corner and you will see a sign for it," she finished.

"Thank you so much," Angela said politely, and smiling at the woman once again, she turned and practically tore of down the corridor.

----------------

After following the woman's directions, Angela found herself at the sign pointing towards Seely's room. It was around the next corner.

She silently willed everything to be alright and work out, but she knew that going by Temperance's voice on the phone that something must be up.

As she turned the corner, she saw some activity down the corridor, through a set of double doors, with nurses coming in and out with different equipment and bags.

As she walked on slightly further she saw the back and side of her best friend, who was leaning on the glass in front of the room, watching everything that was going on.

As Angela pushed open the doors she took one final deep breath before heading towards Temperance.

She walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, greeting her with a friendly and calm "Hey Sweetie,"

Angela could not help but be taken aback by the image of the helpless Booth in the hospital bed, wires and tubes everywhere, the strong Agent fighting for his life.

"Are you OK Sweetie?" Angela asked Temperance.

Temperance nodded.

"What about him Sweetie," she asked calmly, taking in that Brennan was not really OK.

"Booth is a little more stable now Ange," Temperance said.

As the two women stood in silence, watching Booth, suddenly alarms started going off.

Temperance's eyes were drawn to the heart monitor, who's once weak tracing was now almost flat.

Angela's eyes were drawn to the flurry of activity inside the room all over Booth.

As they began shoving monitors all over the bed and putting the sides up, preparing to move him, Temperance ended up looking at his face, his once illuminated smile no longer there.

The doctors and nurses shoved him out the door and flew down the corridor, whisking him away, with one staying slightly behind, calling out, "Miss Brennan, we are taking him for emergency surgery," before disappearing with the rest of them.

Angela was shocked and somewhat speechless.

The amount that Temperance would have given that moment to hold his hand again, to be called 'Bones' whilst be flashed a charm smile was unimaginable.

She took one hand and ran it up, through her long auburn hair, bringing it back down to her face, the other hand still resting quite firmly on the glass.

Angela was watching Temperance quite closely, out of the corner of her eye, basically because she knew Temperance and sometime her reactions were unpredictable, but not always and she also knew that this must be hitting her harder that she was letting on.

As Temperance moved the hand up over her eyes, and wrapped the other one around her waist, Angela turned slightly.

Angela though the Temperance was going to cry, or even just say something, but the one solitary tear that came running down her cheek, from just under her hand was confirmation enough for Angela.

She turned towards temperance, and touched her arm lightly, and at this she lowered her hand from her eyes.

Angela looked deep into Temperance's eyes, and then did the one and only thing that she thought to do, somewhat instinctively, by just moving forward and putting both hands around Temperance, wrapping her up in tight hug.


End file.
